


Murder in Tinseltown

by Shinigami24



Series: Avengers Investigations [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Mediator Series - Meg Cabot, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Fluff, Ghosts, Hollywood, M/M, Murder Mystery, Possession, Sight-seeing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Legacy takes on another major case, this time involving lights and cameras. Hollywood is being plagued by a sinister bunch and it is their chance to stop it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next AI installment. I've been wanting to write about a Hollywood mystery for awhile now. Some months ago, I saw a gifset from this tv show showing gifs of a cold case. Very compelling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve enjoy peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back, the muses for DC/MK left me alone after I planned out most of my fic idea/verses. There's still some fic ideas that needs more notes, but otherwise I'm done with most of them for now.  
> Here's the prologue for the next part. This fic is based on a cold case I read about after I saw gif sets for this show on tumblr. TNL will be updated next, and I might be focused on completing that fic for the next while. We'll have to see how things pans out.

Legacy; a team that takes on cases around the world dealing with the supernatural. They are usually recommended and brought abroad when their discretion are needed for sensitive cases that could bring ruin if ever revealed to the public.

The team consisted of twelve members; Bobbi Hunter, Scott and Hope Lang, Bucky Barnes, Becca Barnes-Proctor, Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter, Skye Johnson, Trip Triplett, Sam Wilson, and the Maximoff twins.

A vengeful serial killer named Karma shook Legacy's ideas of justice. They learned the hard way that sometimes revenge and justice go hand in hand. And Karma does come knocking eventually. Karma chose to commit suicide than face jail time. But the fallout of his actions would be felt for years to come.

When the one of the two original documents for the Declaration of Independence was stolen from the National Archives, Legacy tangled with a thief. A tale of greed, forgery, and murder mixed together to create a recipe for disaster. Luckily, Legacy managed to capture the thief before any further damage could be done.

Now, Legacy are preparing to go on vacation to California. Completely unaware, that this is the calm before the storm...

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Brooklyn, New York, April 30, 2018;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They had just finished packing for their vacation. They had about a hour before they had to leave for the airport to catch their flight.

The Barnes and Legacy would be soon enjoying all expenses paid vacation to Disneyland and other sights. The vacation was paid for by their previous clients; the Trevelyn family.

The couple wanted to enjoy what break they had before they got up. They cuddled up on the sofa and kissed softly.

* * *

**_April 30, Malibu, California;  
_ **

A person was up to no good, plotting and scheming. They laid in wait for their prey to arrive. As if on cue, a car roared up the street, music blaring from the speakers. 

There was a screech of brakes, before a car door slammed. They looked out from their hiding place and smirked. The time of reckoning was here at last.

"Perfect! Let us begin." they breathed, as they emerged from their spot and walked towards their quarry.


	2. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve wonder about their role during the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 won't be posted until Sunday. Sorry, but my beta is busy with school.

**_May 2rd,_ _Avengers Initiative Headquarters, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Legacy was called to Fury's office for a meeting. Coulson and Fury were focused.

"We have a new case." Fury began. He waved at Coulson to continue.

"Anthony Stark, son of Howard and Maria Stark was found murdered at a parking lot in Alvarado Courts. He was shot in the back, we are still awaiting the ME's report for more details." Coulson added. 

"What does this have to do with us?" Bucky asked. 

"The MO matches a case from 1922." Coulson explained. Legacy looked at each other with confusion.

"1922? What the hell happened then?" Scott wanted to know.

"No idea, that's your job to find out." Fury answered.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead;_ **

The Barnes clan, both British and American branches held a reunion. They would be heading to California for their vacation. They hugged each other and smiled. Then they sat down in order to talk and catch up for the time being.

"Let's relax, we have until dinner." Winifred smiled.

* * *

While the Barnes family were meeting up, Legacy discussed their case. A previous client; the Trevelyn family would be paying the hotel bill and for their plane tickets. So they could use their money to buy souvenirs.

"We can always go sight seeing while we aren't on the clock." Peggy was saying.

"We need to check in with the Los Angeles branch." Hope warned. They nodded and Hope went to make the call while the rest got ready for their trip.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out for dinner to a sushi bar. They ordered sashimi and miso soup. They had either tea or sake to drink with their delicious meal. They were so happy. It was a great change from the usual pace.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. So they cuddled up in their bed.

"How are we going to investigate? We are on vacation with your family." Steve was saying.

"We'll figure something out, somehow. Maybe Sam or the twins will be willing to trade shifts with us?" Bucky reassured. Steve smiled as he kissed his boyfriend. He knew that their friends would find a way to help when asked. They would find a way to balance work and family.


	3. Polaroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family and friends get to their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> 

**_Avengers Headquarters, Orange County, California;_ **

Legacy arrived in Orange County and met the California branch of SHIELD; named Mediator. The Mediator team members consisted of Jesse de Silva, Susannah Simon known as Suze to her loved ones, Jack Slater, David Ackerman nicknamed Doc, Peter Parker, and Mary Jane Watson. They were on the same wavelength and actively wanted to solve this case.

"We have not received the ME report. However, the crime scene is still closed off." Doc was saying.

"What are the facts here? We have a crime that resembles another crime in 1922." Scott asked.

"We'll have to search for the original file." came the reply.

"Were there any newspaper articles?" Becca continued.

"I believe so. We can ask the local newspaper for any archives." Jesse responded.

"Thank you. We'll begin combing through the scene." Peggy nodded.

"On it." Suze replied.

* * *

**_Disneyland Resort, Anaheim, California;_ **

The group signed in at Disneyland hotel. The hotel was about eleven stories high, the top floor was a penthouse. Each room had state-of-the-art amenities and were based on the various kingdoms at Disneyland. They could enjoy dinner at either restaurants or a buffet. Additional entertainment consisted of spa whirlpools, Disney movie nights, character greetings, fitness center, cocktail hours at the local lounge, spa, two pools with monorail water-slides, and poolside cabanas, and trivia challenges.

The guests got their keys and headed into the elevator. They were relieved, but a bit jet lagged.

"I just need to go to sleep." Helena was saying.

"I second that. Let's eat something small and then sleep." George responded.

* * *

After their nap, the Barnes family and Legacy went sight seeing. They visited the Farmer market and the Angel stadium. They had fun and took pictures.

"I am going to have so many pictures to develop." Becca beamed.

* * *

While Legacy were enjoying Orange County, Ben Ulrich was on his laptop. The investigative journalist had caught the story of Tony Stark's murder. He decided to check out key persons of interest in order to find out just whom the billionaire had pissed off.

He checked out Virginia Potts; Stark's assistant, Colonel James Rhodes; the best friend, and Happy Hogan, Stark's driver and bodyguard.

'Now, who should I begin with?' Ben mused as he studied their pictures carefully. He sat in deep thought before snapping his fingers.

"Pepper, his assistant." he decided.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their room.

"Today was fun." Steve was saying.

"Yeah, we got a lot of pictures." Bucky nodded.

"I can't wait to make the scrapbooks." Steve beamed. They kissed softly.


	4. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives encounter a surprising entity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. This is where the supernatural element comes in. Yes, the 1922 crime is very much real. I saw the gifset about the Buzzfeed episode going around on tumblr about five months ago. It got my attention and aroused my curiosity, so I googled it. Very interesting and totally fitting for the Hollywood mystery I wanted to write.  
> Since the case was never solved, the end I have planned is fictional, I'm going with one of the theories.  
> Mystery Patient will be updated tmw.

**_Alvarado Courts, Hollywood;_ **

Legacy and Mediator visited the scene of the crime. They were soon spooked by the spirit of William 'Bill' Desmond Taylor, the murder victim from 1922. The ghost of the American-Irish director had blood on the back of his jacket and looked sad.

"Do you know who killed you?" Jesse asked.

"No." Bill responded before turning to flirt with Wanda and Skye. Wanda and Skye were a bit scandalized. Pietro was glaring at the ghost. Peggy cleared her throat.

"Okay, time to stop." she announced.

* * *

A hour or so later, the Barnes family and Legacy went to see the Dodgers stadium and the Hollywood sign. They enjoyed visiting the baseball stadium and one of the iconic landmarks. It was nice getting out and seeing the big tourist attractions in person.

* * *

**_Irvine Park;_ **

The group took their kids to the park. Some members tried out the paddle boats, while others wanted to ride the ponies and the train.They enjoyed themselves.

After they finished up their rides, the kids ran to the playground. While the adults got the picnic basket out and started to set up for lunch.

* * *

Elsewhere, the killer of Tony Stark smirked and laughed in joy. The outcome was much better than they had hoped for.They hadn't expected it to succeed beyond their wildest dreams. Already, the press were all over Tony Stark's death. They greatly enjoyed seeing the uproar.

"Wait until they see what else I have in store." they declared, rubbing their hands together in anticipation.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door and kissed while stripping down. When they were naked, Bucky dumped Steve on the bed and grabbed the lube.

Slicking up his fingers, Bucky prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He got onto the bed and pushed into Steve, setting a slow pace.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve. He sped up and brought his lover to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled all over their stomachs. Minutes later, Bucky fell off the edge, coming deep inside the blond.

As they came down from their orgasms, the couple kissed. They rested for a bit before getting into the tub.


	5. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams get into the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

The Legacy and Mediator teams met up. They compared notes and worked hard. Someone found the 1922 file and newspaper articles on the murder.

"The MO matches in these cases. Both victims were shot in the back with a small-caliber pistol." Bucky noted.

"There has to be a connection." Hope declared.

Paul Slater turned up not long after. Mediator was not happy to see him in the slightest. Jack winced while his team mates groaned and glared at the interloper. Suze grabbed Steve and left. Bucky and the others followed.

"Let's avoid him." Suze declared.

* * *

**_Alvarado Courts Apartment, 404-B South Alvarado Street, Westlake, Los Angeles, Feb 2rd, 1922;  
_ **

_The residents of Alvarado Courts Apartment were abruptly awakened by a loud scream coming from their neighboring bungalow. Some civilians jumped up and called the police, while the rest headed into the direction the scream came from.  
_

_When they arrived at their neighbor's bungalow, they found William Desmond Taylor dead._

_"Oh my God!" they gasped as they filed inside to gawk._

_"Is there a doctor?" a resident asked._

_"I'm a doctor!" a voice announced. The doctor stepped forwards and examined the body._

_"He died of a stomach hemorrhage." he said. Wails of sirens could be heard approaching their street._

* * *

At lunchtime, Scott, Hope, Bucky, Steve, Kyle, and Becca went to a bistro for their group date. They had steak and potatoes. They laughed and talked. They had a lot of fun. It was a nice change of pace.

* * *

After lunch, Legacy and the Barnes clan visited the Hollywood Museum. They learned about the colorful history of Hollywood. There were props, costumes, scripts, and photos. They enjoyed the visit and marveled at the collection. It was a learning experience.

* * *

That evening, Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. The couple missed each other so much.

"How is the case going?" Angie asked her wife.

"Tough, but we're working hard." Peggy answered.

"You'll figure it out eventually." Angie reassured. They talked until it was time to say goodbye. They blew each other kisses and logged off.


	6. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams go down the list of Tony's many enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_Hollywood Forever Cemetery;_ **

The Legacy and Mediator teams visited Hollywood Forever Cemetery. The caretaker gave them directions to a certain grave. They arrived at said grave with flowers. On the gravestone were the words; William Desmond Taylor, with his birth and death dates.

"He was not yet 50 when he died." Sam commented.

"Even if we figure out who killed him. What can we do? The players involved are long dead." Pietro pointed out.

"There's a connection between both murders. We just need to find it." Becca answered.

"It's no coincidence that they were killed with probably the same murder weapon. Remember they never found that pistol that killed Taylor. Add to that Stark was dumped at the place where Taylor died." Trip added.

"If we solve his murder, we might be able to get a clue to who killed Stark." Wanda added.

"All good points." Pietro had to admit. They left flowers at the grave and left.

* * *

The teams went through the lengthy suspect lists. They had five suspects; Justin Hammer, Aldrich Killian, Christine Everhart, Maya Hansen, and Dottie Underwood. Both teams decided to check them out. So they paid them a visit and asked them for their alibis the night of the murder.

"Where were you the night of April 30?" Skye asked. They were nervous and gave unhelpful answers. The teams were annoyed. So much for their hopes of narrowing down the list. 

* * *

**_Bobbi's hotel room;_ **

Lance and Bobbi face timed. It was their first time apart since their remarriage. So they were catching up with each other over the last few days.

"How are you, love?" Lance asked.

"We got a case. A 1922 murder links to Tony Stark's murder." Bobbi revealed.

"I thought the whole point of history was to learn from it, not repeat it." Lance was shocked.

"Our killer doesn't care. They are trying to make a point here." Bobbi answered. All too soon, the time came to say goodbye. Lance and Bobbi blew kisses to each other.

* * *

**_Downtown Disney district, Anaheim, Southern California;  
_ **

Legacy and the Barnes clan visited the Downtown Disney shopping center. After looking at the many stores and restaurants, they went to a pizzeria for dinner.

They had Italian pizza with breadsticks, house salad or soup. Their choice of drink were soda. The mood was merry and fun. They talked about their respective days.

After they finished dinner, they returned to a bakery; Sprinkles to get dessert. They bought cupcakes and returned to their hotel. They had another long day tomorrow and wanted to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed as they talked. Eventually, the night grew late and Bucky and Steve kissed softly. Then Bucky reached over and switched the light off.


	7. Still Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy remembers why they originally came to California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. MP will be updated next.

**_Fisherman's Wharf District, San Francisco, California;_ **

Legacy, Cassie Lang, and the Barnes clan headed to Fisherman's Wharf, a neighborhood district in San Francisco. The district was a historic waterfront with something for everyone. The attractions ranged from museums to restaurants. Alcatraz Island was stationed nearby with a ferry to take visitors there. They took pictures of the waterfront.

"This is a beauty." Alexi marveled.

* * *

**_Hotel Nikko, San Francisco;  
_ **

The group checked in at Hotel Nikko. There were free wifi, airport shuttle, and a breakfast buffet. The hotel had an indoor pool and whirlpool spa. There was even a dock with built in fire pits in addition to a health club.

In the lobby was a Starbucks cafe and Kanpai lounge. The hotel had an ANZU restaurant with a sushi bar.

After signing in, they were given keys to either Nikko Imperial or Executive Suite rooms. The Imperial room was on a private floor with free Internet. They had access to the pool and spa, health club, restaurant, breakfast buffet, lounge, and many more amenities.

The Executive Suite room held one bedroom with two full beds or one king sized bed, separate parlor area with a sofa bed and an adjoining bathroom. The suite also could be found on a private floor. They also had the same amenities as ones with an Imperial room.

"Okay, get unpacked and ready." George said.

* * *

The group went sight seeing, and visited San Francisco Maritime National Park. The place was filled with historic landmark ships. Part of the attraction was Hyde Pier complete with submarine ships to tour.

There were hands on exhibits, tours, videos, and many more goodies. They had a lot of fun together and got souvenirs.

"I think we should come back before this case ends. It will clear our minds." Peggy declared.

* * *

**_Pier 39, Fisherman's Wharf;  
_ **

The Barnes clan had bonding time. They visited the Sea Lions Center at Pier 39. They marveled at the wild sea lions. They had fun learning how the sea lions had ended up in the district.

Afterwards, they looked at the remaining attractions at Pier 39. The attractions consisted of a carousel, musical stairs, a mirror maze, a bungee trampoline, and a stage show with performers. The performers were; magicians, jugglers, comedians, and tricksters. The kids had fun on the rides and their parents took fond memories from their joy.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Hotel Nikko;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their own Executive Suite. They kissed passionately while stripping. When they were naked, they fell onto the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube. He uncapped it and squeezed some on his palm.

He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. The pace was slow and steady.

Some time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky took Steve in hand. He stroked Steve to orgasm, before coming himself. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes time to focus on their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

Legacy and the Barnes clan resumed their vacation. They went sight seeing and saw Golden Gate Bridge and Chinatown. They loved it and the sites.

* * *

**_Japanese Tea Garden, San Francisco, California;_ **

The couples visited a Japanese tea garden and tea house for their group date. They talked as they drank tea and ate fortune cookies.

Afterwards, they went to explore the garden. They walked down stone paths and marveled at the bridge, pagodas, stone lanterns, and koi ponds. They pointed out plants and sakura trees. They enjoyed the tea garden, it was calming and they felt re-energized.

**_Musee Mecanique, Fisherman's Wharf;_ **

The other adults took the kids to Musee Mecanique. The place had coin operated penny arcade machines and musical instruments all over the place. The kids had fun trying out the games. They enjoyed their afternoon.

* * *

Scott and Hope bonded with Cassie. They relaxed with a movie. The family cuddled and spent the rest of the night together.

* * *

**_ANZU restaurant, Hotel Nikko;_ **

Meanwhile, Legacy and the Barnes clan went to their hotel restaurant. They either had green tea or soda with their sushi platter. There were tuna, sashimi, football, philadelphia, california, cucumber, teriyaki, and avocado sushi.

For dessert; they had mochi ice cream or dango or taiyaki. The mood was merry and joyous. After dessert, they went upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. The mood was joyous, yet sad. They dearly missed each other, so they spent the chat, catching up. Eventually, the night grew late, so they blew kisses and logged off.


	9. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man takes interest in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_parking lot, Alvarado Courts, Westlake, California;_ **

A few days later, Legacy ran into Paul when they went to investigate the crime scene. They froze and eyed the man warily. The arrogant property developer was proving to be a pest. Legacy was not amused in the slightest.

"Why are you here?" Skye asked suspiciously.

"I'm just looking around." came the nonchalant reply.

"Look around another time. We need to do our jobs." Steve replied.

"If you don't like it. Take up with Howard Stark." Bucky added. Then Legacy left the man standing there and went to do their jobs.

While Legacy were investigating, the group continued to view the sights. They visited the local Chinese theater, had fun looking at the many stars and other household names at the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and visited a culture center. They made sure to take pictures. The scrapbook was shaping up to be memorable.

* * *

Legacy ran into Ben Ulrich one day while checking out the suspects' alibis. They were curious about each other.

"What do you want?" Trip asked.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's Executive Suite, Hotel Nikko;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their room and watched Ocean 11. They enjoyed the heist film. After the end credits rolled, Bucky and Steve kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Santa Monica Pier, Santa Monica, California;_ **

The group visited Santa Monica Pier. The pier had all kinds of attractions; tours were offered. There was a visitor's center and gift shop. Shops sold bait & tackle, beach towels, and other kinds of goods. Bikes were rented. There was a surf bar, an aquarium, an arcade, and a carousel with a vintage soda fountain inside. Trapeze lessons were offered. Finally, there was an amusement park.

The group brought tickets and entered the amusement park. There was a roller coaster, ferris wheel, and many kinds of rides. The visitors had fun trying out the many rides and playing games. They sampled the food there. Overall, they had fun and wanted to return there another time.

* * *

That evening, Lance and Bobbi talked over Skype. When it was time to say goodbye, Lance and Bobbi blew kisses and logged off. 


	10. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives continue digging into Tony's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. MP will be updated tmw, and I'll be focused on finishing that. When the prologue for the fic next on the list is posted, I'll be switching back to this fic.

**_Universal Studios Hollywood, Hollywood, California;_ **

****Legacy visited Universal Studios Hollywood twice. The first time, they took a tour of the studio to find out more about Tony's past. They also hoped to get some insight in Bill Taylor. They enjoyed the tour so much, they couldn't resist playing.

* * *

**_Little Tokyo Historic District, California;_ **

The group visited the district to do some shopping.The place offered history, culture, shopping, and a taste of Japan to the tourists. The village plaza had plants, white and red paper lanterns hanging overhead.

The stores sold trendy clothing, anime and manga. There were also restaurants that served sushi, ramen, and other kinds of Japanese food. There were museums, a cultural and community center, a market, a karaoke studio, and a ice cream shop that sold mochi ice cream.

They enjoyed visiting the shops, trying out the food, and buying stuff. They window shopped, some even bought anime and manga. The purchases were pricey but well worth it.

* * *

Peter visited his Aunt May. May was happy to see her nephew.

"Hi, Peter, dear!" she beamed.

"How are you, Aunt May?" Peter asked.

"I am better now that you are here, dear." came the reply.

* * *

Elsewhere, Justin Hammer arrived for a meeting with someone. The person tapped their feet as they waited for Justin to arrive. 

"What do we do?" Justin demanded as he got right to business.

"We keep quiet and wait it out." came the reply.

"They are going to sniff us out. We need to get ahead." Justin complained. All too soon, a fierce argument broke out. They began to yell and argue. All of sudden, the other person pulled out a gun and shot Justin point blank.

"You should have stayed quiet." they declared.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's suite, Hotel Nikko;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped down while kissing passionately. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dumped him on the bed. He turned and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady, Bucky was determined to draw it out.

A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bucky soon followed, coming deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	11. Broken Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains are displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

A week later, Legacy resumed their journey of the sights. They visited Hollywood Bowl concert hall, Adventure City, and Knott Berry Farm. They took pictures and marveled at the concert hall. Then they took a break to visit the amusement parks.

Adventure City was a family theme park mainly aimed at young children with rides and a petting farm. Other attractions were; an arcade, children's theater, and rock climbing.

Knott Berry Farm was another amusement park with thrill, family, and kids rides. The thrill rides were mostly coasters with a drop ride, VR experience, and a few other rides. The family rides were; a raft and log flume ride, a carousel, ferris wheel, stagecoach, bumper cars, swings, and a few others. The kids rides consisted of a mini version of a train, roller coaster, hot air balloon, a safe drop ride, and various other kinds.

The group had fun at the parks, the kids ran around and got rid of their excess energy. It was a nice break.

* * *

Legacy and Mediator resumed their investigation. They wanted to make good progress. So they met to discuss the suspect list.

"Justin Hammer has not been heard from for over a week and was reported missing." Skye announced.

"Who reported him?" Peggy asked.

"One of his employees." Skye replied.

"Let's look into Aldrich while they are looking for him." Peggy suggested. So they called his house and didn't receive an answer. All of sudden, a news bulletin flashed, saying he was found dead.

"We only have three suspects then. I feel they have something to do with this and Hammer being missing." Sam stated.

"Concerning his past, a woman killing him is not far fetched." Trip replied. They got down to business and researching.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The killer paced the floor of their lair furiously. Their plans were falling apart.

"At least Hammer is hidden." they sighed. Their silent partner in crime wasn't happy about the latest development.

_"Why did you kill Aldrich? I don't see how his death was necessary." they stated.  
_

"I had no choice!" the killer protested.

_"Whatever, you tell yourself at night. Regardless, the outcome is now your problem." came the reply before they fell silent.  
_

* * *

_**Orange County Zoo, Irvine Park;  
** _

The group visited the zoo. There were plants native to the area. Animal exhibits showed the animals in makeshift habitats based on their natural habitats.

There were black bears, mountain lions, bald eagles, red tailed hawks, coyotes, and many more. There was even a petting zoo. It was nice to see healthy animals thriving in their homes. They really enjoyed the time there.

* * *

 The couples went out on a group date to the movies. They bought tickets to Overboard and got in line at the concession stand. After they got popcorn, soda, and snacks, they took their seats. They laughed and cried at the rom-com. They needed this break.


	12. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case gets deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.  
> While I know ghosts are a tad different in the Mediator fandom, I'm going by original beliefs. As in ghosts/spirits cannot commit crimes. Crimes are committed by real people.

Legacy and Ben Ulrich were going back to their hotel rooms when they ran into Paul Slater.

"Hey! Wait up!" they heard a voice yell. They turned to see Slater approaching them at a run.

"What do you want, Paul?" Wanda wasn't impressed.

"Lost on your case?" Paul smirked.

"This isn't over until the fat lady sings." Sam retorted. They eyed each other. Paul was cocky while the investigators were wary. They were growing suspicious. Why was the other man so interested in their case? He was all about selfish gain and not above breaking the rules.

In the end, they turned on their heels and left him behind. Paul's name was added to the suspect list.

The group visited Discovery Cove; a science museum. They had a lot of fun learning and interacting with the exhibits.

"I liked this. Can we come back?" Mark asked.

* * *

The group continued to visit the sights in San Francisco. They visited the Richard Nixon Library, birth place, and burial site. They took some pictures. They wanted to put the pictures in a historical scrapbook.

* * *

Lance and Bobbi talked over Skype. They missed each other dearly. So they discussed their respective lives. Bobbi talked about the case.

"We're back at four suspects again. Due to Paul Slater being a major thorn." Bobbi was saying.

"Other than being a pain in the ass. How did he earn a place?" Lance asked.

"He is too interested in this case for starters. While he do have some abilities, he has misused them one time too many for his own selfish gain." Bobbi explained.

"So basically, he's the last person Fury and Coulson would want to hire." Lance said.

"Exactly." Bobbi replied.

"Good luck with him. If he gets even more worse, you will probably have to bind his powers." Lance replied.

"I look forwards to that day." Bobbi smirked. They talked some more before saying goodbye.

* * *

Legacy and Mediator finally hit paid dirt when they reviewed the evidence. They gasped when they compared the crime scene photos to the original files.

"Oh my god." Wanda breathed.

"Great, we're dealing with the original killer from 1922." Suze groaned making a face. Older spirits were nearly impossible to get rid of.

"We just need to find the vessel. Last I checked spirits cannot commit murder." Sam pointed out.

"There's four suspects left." Pietro said.

"We're going to need an exorcist or someone experienced into dealing with possession." Skye threw in.

"This just got even more complicated." Bucky grumbled.

"We haven't dealt with cases involving ghosts for awhile. So we're a bit rusty." Steve explained to the Mediator team.

"Understandable." Jack smiled. Peggy got out her phone to call Fury, they would need a number for a professional exorcist.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They rolled on the bed nude while kissing. Bucky grabbed the lube and proceeded to prep Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and entered Steve. The pace was slow and steady.

A few minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky took Steve in hand. He stroked his love to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled over their stomachs. Minutes later, Bucky fell over the edge, coming deep inside his lover. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	13. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families take their deserved break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. RaCG will be updated next. Sorry for the delay, I had a rough day yesterday.

The group visited Disneyland. The group marveled at the entire place. They were excited. The kids couldn't wait to go on the rides. So they split up into groups and went off in separate directions.

* * *

The lands were; Fantasyland, Adventureland, Frontierland, Tomorrowland, Main Street; U.S.A., Mickey's Toontown, New Orleans Aquare, and Critter County.

Fantasyland were Disney movies themed; there were rides such as It's a Small World, Dumbo the Flying Elephant, and many more. Tomorrowland was space and futuristic themed.Adventureland was clock full of adventure wonders. Frontierland allowed visitors to experience life during the gold rush and go traveling down bodies of water on ships.

Main Street USA had sights such as Disney gallery, an exhibit on President Lincoln, the Sleeping Beauty Castle, and a cinema. Mickey's Toontown had rides named for characters like Chip n' Dale, Donald Duck, Gadget, Goofy, and many more. Critter County made it possible for visitors to meet with Winnie the Pooh and his friends. Finally, New Orleans Square was based on life in the south. The groups set out to have fun exploring each land.

* * *

**_New Orleans Square;_ **

Bucky and Steve, Malachi and Emily, Kyle and Becca, Scott and Hope went on a lunch date to New Orleans Square. They visited the Blue Bayou restaurant. They ordered creole and cajun food. After they finished lunch, they explored the rest of the land and Main Street USA. They took pictures and marveled at the many attractions.

"The scrapbook is going to be excellent." Emily beamed.

* * *

While the couples were having fun, George, Winifred, Sarah, Helena, and over half of Legacy members took the kids on the rides and met up at a diner for lunch.

The grandparents and Helena took the younger kids to Fantasyland, Critter County, and Mickey's Toontown. While Sam, the twins, Trip, and Skye took the older kids to Adventureland, Tomorrowland, and Frontierland. They visited key attractions such as Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean at New Orleans Square and Sleeping Beauty's Castle at Main Street USA.

They met their favorite Disney characters and had their pictures taken with them. The kids were in love with the park and tried to ride every ride possible.

"Can we come back again?" Mark asked.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"The trip was perfect." Bucky was saying.

"I am glad we did it." Steve agreed.

"Me too." Bucky smiled. Then the couple kissed softly.


	14. Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains finally make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up.

Mediator and Legacy finally came up with a plan to trap the vessel. So they spread false rumors and sat back to wait.

"I hope that they take the bait." Bobbi said.

* * *

The suspects; Dottie, Maya, Christine, and Paul heard the rumors. Dottie was taking stock of all rumors. Maya was concerned and a bit suspicious. Christine was hunched in on herself. Paul smirked and chuckled.

"Perfect." he declared.

* * *

**_an abandoned warehouse downtown;  
_ **

The killer was thinking about the rumors making the rounds. They watched people while trying to figure out their next move.

"It's showtime." they chuckled. So they began to make preparations and plans. They had one chance to make this work.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope went out on a date to a seafood place. They ordered a crab bake and enjoyed the experience and their time together.

Their date was abruptly interrupted by shadowy figures surrounding them. Moments later, they were grabbed and knocked out. The couple were then carried out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Legacy and Mediator teams were working when the phone rang. Peggy answered it.

"Who is this?" she asked, hitting the speaker button.

"Meet us in the old warehouse a hour from now. It's time we finished this." came a muffled voice. Then they hung up and the teams looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Bucky asked.


	15. Excorise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vessel is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> It's canon that Tony Stark is a manwhore. He has a habit of doing stupid things when drunk. So I can see him not bothering to use a condom if he was totally smashed. I beg creative license on the rest of it.

**_warehouse, downtown;_ **

A hour later, the Legacy and Mediator teams made it to the meeting place. They had brought some allies and disguised them as team members. They were tense and angry. They walked inside and saw their teammates. Scott and Hope had their heads covered. Just then, the killer confronted them.

* * *

A shocked silence fell as Maya Hansen smirked at them. She was surrounded by shadowy figures.

"You can call me Charlotte, darlings." she announced.

"Right, Charlotte Shelby, one of the suspects in Bill Taylor's murder." Sam said.

"It was for my daughter. It had to be done." came the reply.

"That doesn't matter. Murder is a crime." Bobbi wasn't impressed.

"I didn't come alone. Meet my allies." Charlotte smirked as the figures came out of the shadows. They were revealed to be Dottie and Paul with a group of mercenaries.

"I knew it!" Suze exclaimed while Jack face palmed.

"Okay, this got complicated." Bucky commented.

* * *

**_Alvarado Court Apartments, 404-B South Street, Westlake, Los Angeles, California, Feb 1st, 1922;  
_ **

_Bill Taylor had just finished kissing his lover Mabel Normand goodbye. Mabel left and Bill went inside to get ready for bed. All of sudden, the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and found Charlotte Shelby on the other side. Charlotte smiled at him as Bill let her in.  
_

_"What do I owe the pleasure to?" he asked._

_"We need to talk about my daughter's future." Charlotte said._

_"A minute only." Bill cautioned, not wanting to relieve an old argument. They talked briefly, before Bill turned to head to the door in order to open it. Charlotte seized her chance. She pulled out her pistol and fired. Bill collapsed to the ground. Charlotte left him there._

* * *

**_warehouse;_ **

The teams split up. A group faced Dottie, Paul, and the mercenaries. They lunged at each other. They fought hand to hand, not letting up. Some even pulled weapons.

While the others were gearing up for a fight, Stephen and Clea Strange removed their disguises. Clea went to help the other team, while Stephen began to chant. He cast a spell, binding Paul's powers. With Paul now out of the fight, the heroes came out on top.

* * *

While Paul was being defeated, the second team fought Maya and tried to get rid of Charlotte.

"She let me in!" Charlotte screamed.

"How?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Here is what happened." Charlotte began.

_Maya was scared and frustrated. She had just found out that her greatest mistake had bore consequences, she had tested positive for syphilis._

_Maya went outside for a walk and ran into Charlotte. They swapped stories._

_"I can help you get your revenge." Charlotte offered. Maya thought it over and nodded._

_"Wonderful. I want Tony Stark dead for what he did to me." she declared. So an unholy alliance was made._

"You know the rest." Charlotte replied. The team looked at each other.

"Figures." Trip commented. The others weren't impressed with Charlotte's actions. Clea began to chant. Minutes later, a portal opened just as Charlotte's shade was forced to leave Maya. Ghostly hands emerged from the portal and pulled the screaming ghost in. The portal closed just as Maya collapsed.

"She's in the afterlife now, receiving her overdue punishment." Clea said. The team had won.


	16. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go to Tony's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. RaCG will be updated next.

The police rounded up the surviving mercs and arrested them. Dottie had managed to get away much to the teams' dismay. They were upset and frustrated. Maya was taken to a mental hospital. Stephen and Clea took Paul into custody. The medium tried to get out of his bindings, alas it was no use. His day of reckoning had arrived at long last.

"A job well done." Peggy said.

* * *

**_Stark Manor, Malibu;_ **

The teams met at Stark Manor with Howard and Maria.

"Okay, let's explain what happened." Becca said.

"Maya wanted her own revenge on Tony, so Charlotte took advantage." Bobbi added.

"We got her to explain what happened that night. Here goes." Bucky started.

_Maya came out of the shadows and confronted Tony._

_"You humiliated me! You gave me a STD!" Maya shouted._

_"That couldn't have been me. I get tested regularly." Tony denied._

_"You're the only person I slept with in years." Maya spoke flatly. Then she promptly shot him twice with a concealed pistol._

_"You'll never hurt me again." she declared._

"You know the rest of it." Bucky finished. Howard and Maria were hurt and sad.

"We knew and warned him that if he didn't stop, he would push someone too far." Howard sighed.

"Sadly, he did." Peggy replied. Howard thanked them for their help.

"We couldn't have done it without you." he said.

* * *

The next morning, the Barnes clan and Legacy were brought to Stark Manor as temporary guests. They were shown to their rooms.

"Stay as long as you need." Howard said.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa in their suite. As they relaxed, they kissed softly.

* * *

A few days later, the teams and the Barnes clan was saying goodbye. The group would be returning to San Francisco to finish their vacation. They hugged each other and shook hands. Happy gave them the reward.

"Here is a free trip to Sacramento. Compliments of Master Howard and Mistress Maria." Happy said, handing over an envelope.

"Thank you so much." Peggy smiled. Then they went their separate ways with Happy driving the group to the bus stop.


	17. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reads a story on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

The group visited Alcatraz Island and California Academy of Sciences armed with cameras. They took a tour of the island and marveled at the lighthouse and fortress. California Academy of Sciences consisted of an aquarium, planetarium, and a natural museum.

The aquarium had nearly 40,000 live animals and was home to over 900 species. There were African penguins, a rain-forest with butterflies, plants, tropical animals, colorful fish, albino alligators and turtles. Exhibits showcased life in California tide pools and the reefs.

The planetarium had a 75 foot Dome that showed the galaxy. While the natural history museum had various exhibits. There were gems and minerals, marine mammals, earthquakes, fog, a pendulum, a research lab where visitors could learn about DNA, bird and mammals, and a T-Rex skeleton. It was an educational experience.

* * *

The Mediator team received the newspaper. Ben's article was front page.

"This covers everything and is well written." Jack was saying.

"Yeah, they got most everything." Doc had to agree. They continued reading and talking.

* * *

The couples went out to an art gallery for their group date. They marveled at the paintings. They took photos and smiled. In overall, they had fun.

* * *

**_Walt Disney Family museum;_ **

The Barnes clan and legacy visited the Walt Disney family museum. There were ten galleries and an exhibit.

The exhibit consisted of; Make Believe: The World of Glen Keane. Make Believe covered Disney heroes and heroines such as the Beast, Tarzan, Ariel, Pochontas, Rapunzel, and many more.

The ten galleries covered Walt Disney's life. They enjoyed themselves as the group learned even more about the Happiest Place on Earth.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, San Francisco;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up. They kissed and never stopped. 


	18. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Maria already senses a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted tmw.   
> I know that May is too early for an outdoors water park to be open. I claim creative license. When I first googled Sarcamento, I thought Raging waters was an indoors waterpark.

The group made it to Sacramento. They visited the tower bridge and California State Capital Museum. They marveled at the view of the capital from the bridge. They learned about the history of said attractions from the exhibits. They took many pictures.

* * *

**_Raging Waters, Sacramento, California;_ **

The group took a break from sightseeing by visiting Raging Waters; a water park. The water park had rides and slides. There were rivers and wave pools. There even was a volleyball court.

Breaker Beach was a wave pool while Calypso Cooler was a lazy river. Shark pool was a wading pool for toddlers. Treehouse Reef was a water play area with nine slides for kids only.

The slides consisted of Splashdown a drop slide, Dragon's Den, a thrill ride, Cliffhanger; a racing slide, and Honolulu Half Pipe, Hurricane Bay slide. The Shark Attack Slide Complex had various slides; Hammerhead, Great White, Mako, and Stringray & Manta.

They had fun going on the water slides. They swam, splashed, and laughed. The water park was perfect.

* * *

 The next day, the group split up for bonding time. The men took the boys to visit the California Automobile museum and California State Military museum. The California Automobile museum had antique cars, exhibits, a gift shop, and many more kinds of attractions. The military museum and research center hosted a library, millions of artifacts, and several archives. They really enjoyed learning. They hoped to return someday.

Meanwhile, the women took the girls to visit California and Crocker Art museums. Crocker Art museum exhibits and collections featured works from around the world. California museum had a Hall of Fame and state history exhibits. The girls marveled at the art and enjoyed learning their history.

"Can we come back someday?" Sophie asked.

* * *

**_AI headquarters, Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Phil talked with Fury and Maria Hill. They were irritated by Dottie's escape.

"She's going to be trouble." Maria was saying.

"We can always catch her next time she appears." Phil pointed out.

"Let's hope we find her in a country under the Accords." Fury responded.

"If we do, we can have her extradited." Phil nodded.

"Let's hope we find her then." Maria said. They resumed their conservation.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Marriott Hotel, Sacramento;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and relaxed in their hotel room. They couldn't stop kissing.


	19. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.

A few days had passed since the group landed in Sacramento. They had visited the Sacramento history museum and Sutter's Fort in the state historic park. The history museum had exhibits covering the gold rush, historic print shop, Sacramento's history, community, & agriculture. Temporary exhibits consisted of Old Sacramento's landmark and bridge.

Sutter's Fort was an actual history landmark. The group enjoyed themselves. The museum and fort was too beautiful to leave but they promised to come back.

* * *

The next day, the group visited the California State Railroad museum and Powerhouse Science Center.

The 2 story railroad museum had locomotives, rides, library, archives, and exhibits. The exhibits consisted of communication tools used by the railroad and explained the science behind them, train simulator with interactive controls, the history of President Abraham Lincoln and the Union Pacific Railroad, Pullman Strike of 1894, a hands on exhibit covering STEM, sports clubs that Union Pacific Railroad employees partook in, and some artwork.

The train rides covered closed coach cars, open air gondolas, and a first class observation car.

The Powerhouse Science Center had exhibits covering how the galaxy worked, science design lab where you could learn about engineering, and Nature Discovery that was home to animals.

They got to see different aspects of the early railroad and the way power revolutionized the state and different aspects of science. It opened their eyes to more of California.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to a Korean barbecue place for their group date. Each of the couples ordered jigae and bulgogi. They ate everything and laughed, making the perfect night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had dinner at an Italian restaurant. They enjoyed their main course and ordered tiramisu and other desserts. It was a lovely night out.

Afterwards, they returned to the hotel to enjoy their remaining free time. The kids visited the pool while the adults enjoyed the hot tub. They had fun relaxing.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They shut the door and locked it before stripping down to their birthday suits. Bucky grabbed the lube from the bed stand. He slicked up his fingers and carefully prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up.

He pushed into Steve and kissed him hard. He set a steady pace. They came not long after. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends and family return to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Assassination in Versailles will be posted next.

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

Legacy and the Barnes clan returned to New York City. Their plane touched down in Queens and the group filed off the plane. They headed to the baggage claim to claim their luggage.

"Home, sweet home." Trip said.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve were putting together their vacation album. They made small sections for each person and then one for the whole family. It turned out beautiful and filled with lovely memories.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to a ramen shop for their group date. They ordered food and enjoyed themselves. The food warmed them and made them happy.

* * *

**_Avengers Initiative Headquarters, Brooklyn;_ **

The next day, Legacy met with Nick and Phil. They were happy that the bizarre case was finally over.

"Good job everyone." Phil said.

"But Dottie Underwood escaped, how can we have done a good job?" Skye protested.

"Don't worry, we're on the lookout for her. She will have to show herself eventually." Fury replied.

"Scott and Hope, you get your vacation." he finished.

"You all worked hard. You deserve it." Phil nodded.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed in their bedroom.

"That was one hell of a case." Bucky was saying.

"Except for Dottie's escape, we did pretty good." Steve admitted as he remembered when Bill had said goodbye...

**_warehouse, downtown Los Angeles, California;_ **

_The screaming Charlotte had just left for the afterlife and her punishment. The Legacy and Mediator teams were finishing up their fight. All of sudden, some members saw Bill materialize. He was slightly transparent.  
_

_"Thank you for everything. I can now go on. Goodbye." Bill smiled, as if on cue. A bright light appeared, and Bill went into it. The light faded and with it, the ghost of William Desmond Taylor._

_"Okay, you was right." Pietro sighed._

_"Wait, where's Dottie?" Peggy asked suddenly. They looked around and groaned. Dottie had taken advantage of Bill's departure to make good on her escape._

"Hopefully she shows herself soon, so all loose ends are tied up." Bucky replied. Then the couple settled down to cuddle. While their vacation hadn't went as hoped, they had managed to have fun. Hopefully the next family vacation wasn't as hectic. 


End file.
